The Great Dominion-Gondor War
The Great Dominion-Gondor War was a conflict between the Mordoran Dominion and the Kingdom of Gondor, with the former being backed by the Dark Alliance and the latter by many Good Factions. It started in late 2017 and ended in mid 2018. Battle Outcomes: 3 Good victories, 2 Evil victories, 1 stalemate History The Kingdom of Gondor and the Mordoran Dominion had long contested controle over the land of Ithilien, and in late 2017, The Dark Lord of Mordor, Faylynn declared war on Gondor. After being unable to declare siege against Gondor itself, Mordor turned its attention towards Gondor's greatest ally, Arnor. With its ally under attack, the Dwarven Kingdoms joined Arnor's defense as did its ally's in the Coalition of Dawn and the Woodland Realm. Mordor in turn, called for its own allies: Gundabad, Isengard, and Dol Guldur. Mordor first struck at JJofJ's city of Minas Alqua. Massive amounts of dwarves crowded the citys defenses, along with sizable numbers of Arnorian and Gondorian defenders. Arrows flew for over an hour between the outnumbered Evil forces and the forces of Good, before the armies of Sauron charged the city and cut down its remaining defenders. Minas Alqua, had fallen. Invigorated from the decisive victory of Minas Alqua, Lord Sauron declared siege against the small town of Bree. Arnor and its ally's were outnumbered, poorly equipped, and had no real defenses to shield themselves from the attackers. The massive hordes of evil overran the town, and slaughtered its defenders. Following the victory at Bree, the Dominion turned its eye back towards Gondor, which had significantly improved in strengh, partly due to Laeonathan, one of Mordors greatest fighters switching sides to fight for the men of the west. With Arnor no longer being targeted by the Dominion, the Dwarves withdrew from the war, and the forces of evil marched towards Minas Tirith. The Coalition of Dawn and its allies met Saurons forces at the wall surrounding Pelennor, and bloody battle was fought. In the end Evil lay defeated. Angered by their defeat at the Battle for Eastern Pelennor, Gundabad itself decided to go on the offensive, and War Chief wolfking_nl declared siege against the port city of Edhennold. 3 of Evil's greatest fighters met 3 of Good's and by the time the dust had cleared, all lay dead. The battle was a draw. Having held off multiple invasions against it's own territory, Gondor was ready to go on the offensive, and KevinLOTR declared siege against the Black Gate. Massive forces were assembled on both sides, and after a large battle, Mordor was driven back. After defeating an enemy army for the first time on Mordor soil, Gondor declared siege against the small village of Ethir Anduin. No defenders stood against the forces of good, and the village bloodlessly fell to Gondor. Following the battle of Ethir Anduin, the two sides opened negotiations. Both realms understood that the war was causing only hardship to their people, and were ready to end it. In mid 2018, a peace treaty was signed, which stated that Gondor and Mordor would share the land of Ithilien. Participants Evil Factions * The Mordoran Dominion * Gundabad * Isengard * Dol Guldur * Independent participants from the Astrasi Empire Good Factions * Gondor * Arnor * Rohan * The Wood-Elves * The Dwarven Kingdoms (Siege of Minnas Alqua and Battle for Bree) * Independent participants from other good factions Battles The Siege of Minas Alqua Outcome: Evil victory Evil Commanders: Faylynn, Laeonathan Good Commanders: SquatchThunder, JJofJ The Battle for Bree Outcome: Evil victory Evil Commanders: Faylynn Good Commanders: Mazerinth The Battle for Eastern Pelennor Outcome: Good victory Evil Commanders: Faylynn Good Commanders: Laeonathan The Battle for Edhellond Outcome: Draw Evil Commanders: wolfking_nl Good Commanders: Laeonathan The Siege of The Black Gate Outcome: Good victory Evil Commanders: Faylynn Good Commanders: KevinLOTR The Battle for Ethir Anduin Outcome: Good victory (Mordor Forfeit) Dark Alliance Commanders: None Good Commanders: KevinLOTR Category:War Category:Evil Category:Good